


За каждый новый вздох благодаришь свою звезду

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теон попадает на Стену, и Джон оказывается не таким, каким он ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За каждый новый вздох благодаришь свою звезду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we take our daily breath and thank our unlucky stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602402) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013 для команды PLIO.  
> Беты: darkling, Alasar и belana.

Джон Сноу изменился.

«По крайней мере он невредим», — думаешь ты. Безусловно, он выглядит старше, но волосы его по-прежнему темны, пальцы целы, а зубы на месте. О тебе того же сказать нельзя.

Джон окидывает тебя взглядом, и на мгновение кажется, что каким бы ни было его обещание Аше и Станнису, он его не выполнит. Сестре как-то удалось выторговать твою жизнь, и жалко, что не получилось ее хотя бы отблагодарить — Джон сейчас отрубит тебе голову, и ты даже не станешь сопротивляться.

Но Джон вдруг велит найти тебе смену одежды и комнату.

— В них теперь нет недостатка, — добавляет он почти с горечью, и ты едва не вздрагиваешь — Джона Сноу не назовешь весельчаком, но никогда его голос не звучал так безжизненно.

***

Черные одежды тебе велики, хотя размер старались подобрать наиболее подходящий. Рассыпаясь в благодарностях, ты замечаешь, что удивил слугу: тот явно смущен и ничего не понимает. Да и откуда бы ему понять.

Ты ждешь, когда за тобой придет Джон. Этот уговор не может быть ему по душе после всего того, что ты совершил. Возможно, голову тебе он не отрубит, но существует много других способов отмщения, и сопротивляться ты не станешь.

Но Джон не приходит. Вечером тот же слуга приносит еду и извиняется, что приходится запирать дверь в комнату на замок. Ты начинаешь плакать — лучше новостей ты не слышал.

Кровать неудобная, но ты рад и такой, потому что последние месяцы спал где попало.

Сложно поверить, что все происходит наяву. Ты в чистой одежде, один, дверь заперта. Нет ни земли, ни грязи, ни собак, ни Рамси Болтона. Однако уснуть не получается.

***

Джон Сноу приходит три дня спустя.

Ты обращаешься к нему «милорд» и не осмеливаешься поднять взгляд, иначе увидел бы отвращение в его глазах.

Наверное, ничего уже не сможет тебя удивить. Смерти ты не боишься, и что может быть страшнее того, что ты уже пережил. Пусть это будет Джон. Если он похож на отца, смерть будет быстрой.

— Я не собираюсь отрубать тебе голову, — голос Джона звучит устало. — И можешь уже на меня посмотреть.

Раз он просит, ты не смеешь ослушаться и поднимаешь голову. Джон с усталым видом так и стоит у двери, всего в нескольких шагах от тебя.

— Тогда... что будет угодно милорду?

— Ничего. — Ты распахиваешь глаза, не веря услышанному.

— Я знаю, ты не убивал моих братьев, — вздыхает Джон, и ты не спрашиваешь, откуда он это узнал. — Твой оруженосец видел, как они убегали из крипты, когда Винтерфелл подожгли. Чем больше я на тебя смотрю, тем сильнее убеждаюсь, что не смог бы тебя убить, даже если бы очень сильно захотел. Даже если бы я не обещал сохранить тебе жизнь.

— Отомстить можно и не убивая, — шепчешь ты. О таком не следует просить, но ты не можешь удержаться.

— О Боги, — произносит Джон, словно его сейчас стошнит. — Я же сказал, что тебе ничего не угрожает, Теон.

Он встает и уходит.

У тебя еще час трясутся руки. Ты не понимаешь.

***

Джон приходит каждый день.

И ты ждешь хоть чего-нибудь: удара в лицо, пинка, хоть какой-то боли. Ты все равно ее не почувствуешь, и, видят боги, ты ее заслужил, он должен тебя наказать.

Но Джон лишь молча смотрит на тебя, словно надеется так получить важный ответ, а затем уходит. Он никогда к тебе не прикасается, и ты не знаешь, радоваться или пугаться.

Джон всегда запирает за собой дверь. Ты снова всего лишь заложник, но это — лучшее, что с тобой происходило.

***

Стены тонкие, и ты слышишь разговоры людей в соседней комнате. Иногда они говорят о Джоне: что его заколола кинжалами половина Ночного Дозора, что он должен был умереть. Никто не знает, как он выжил, и никто больше не посмеет ставить под сомнение его приказы. Ты чувствуешь подступающую тошноту, но сдерживаешься. В Дредфорте тебе в подробностях рассказали о Красной Свадьбе, и тогда ты не сдержался. Никто не позволил тебе выстирать одежду, поэтому в этот раз ты не хочешь рисковать.

***

— Почему? — ты сам не знаешь, как осмелился спросить, откуда взялась эта храбрость. Но ведь и при побеге с Джейни ты как-то решился спрыгнуть.

— Что почему?

— Почему вы ничего со мной не делаете? Из-за меня Робб проиграл войну, а ваши братья в бегах, я... Почему?

Джон вздыхает, встает и пододвигается ближе.

— Знай ты, что, захватив Винтерфелл, обречешь Робба на такое поражение, повел бы людей в атаку?

— Нет, — ты говоришь правду.

— Мне хочется думать, что я знал своего брата, и именно поэтому я тебя не трону. Если бы Робб поймал тебя, то тут же казнил, как бы тяжело ему это не далось. Однако, увидь он тебя сейчас... Не думаю, что он смог бы. А я и так уже насмотрелся на отрубленные головы на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Но вы же меня ненавидели, вы бы нашли, за что меня убить. И Робб тоже... Нет, так нельзя, вы не можете...

— Думаю, ты и сам себя достаточно наказываешь, — отвечает Джон, и ты заставляешь себя стоять смирно, потому что понимаешь, что неправильно испытывать благодарность, неправильно хотеть броситься к ногам Джона и умолять сделать с тобой все, что тот захочет. Ты даже не можешь вспомнить, за что раньше его ненавидел.

А потом до тебя доходит смысл его слов, и слезы катятся по щекам, но ты даже не пытаешься их скрыть, давно позабыв, что такое чувство собственного достоинства.

— Я должен был умереть вместе с ним, — в какой-то момент шепчешь ты, когда думаешь, что остался один, но вдруг замечаешь тень — Джон прямо перед тобой.

Ты задерживаешь дыхание, когда он протягивает руку, покрытую шрамами от ожогов, и вытирает соль с твоего лица.

— Я каждый день говорю себе то же самое, — тихо произносит Джон, затем уходит и запирает за собой дверь. Ты не знаешь, зачем он это сделал, но одна лишь мысль, как это было приятно, заставляет слезы литься все сильней.

***

Ночью ты с криком просыпаешься — кто-то трясет тебя за плечи. Сначала тебе кажется, что все это тебе приснилось, что на самом деле ты все еще в Дредфорте, — но затем видишь Джона и успокаиваешься: значит, ты все-таки на Стене.

На Джоне только бриджи и распахнутая рубашка, и вся его грудь покрыта шрамами от ударов кинжалами. И ты думаешь, что между вами все же есть что-то общее, пусть шрамы на твоей груди совершенно иной формы, от других ножей. Ты еле сдерживаешь рвущийся наружу смех.

— Ты тут всех перебудил, — говорит Джон, держа тебя за плечи. — Крики было слышно даже из башни.

— Извините, — ты запинаешься и закрываешь глаза, зная, что сейчас должно последовать наказание. Удар, пощечина, а может, он толкнет тебя на кровать, и поставит на колени, и спросит, как тебя зовут, и если ты ответишь неправильно, то...

Джон отдергивает руки, словно обжегся. Ты и не осознавал, что говорил вслух.

— О Боги, — шепчет Джон. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— Я не... Я исправлюсь, смогу лучше... Мне очень жаль, я не хотел...

— Перестань, — перебивает тебя Джон. Ты благодарен, что это не просьба, а приказ: тебе так привычнее.

Джон подходит к двери, отсылает того, кто ждал снаружи, запирает ее и возвращается. Ты знаешь, что выглядишь еще хуже, чем обычно — плачешь и весь дрожишь, и у Джона такой взгляд, словно ты — самое жалкое, что он видел в своей жизни, и, скорее всего, так и есть.

— Еще полгода назад я бы счел безумцем того, кто сказал бы, что я сделаю то, что собираюсь сделать, — Джон обращается скорее к самому себе, и ты не понимаешь, что он имеет в виду: слова лишены всякого смысла. Джон пристально на тебя смотрит.

— Подвинься, — говорит он, указывая на кровать. Ты подчиняешься, и Джон ложится рядом.

Он поправляет покрывало и обхватывает тебя рукой, и, поскольку кровать небольшая, твоя голова оказывается у него на плече. Джон кладет вторую руку тебе под шею и замирает. Это похоже на бред, совершенный бред, он не должен прикасаться к тебе так, он не должен даже хотеть...

— Что бы ты себе ни напридумывал, этого не произойдет, — говорит Джон. И только теперь ты замечаешь, что обе его руки находятся выше твоей талии, а ноги даже не касаются твоих.

— Я бы согласился, если бы вы захотели, — шепчешь ты, не зная, как иначе отплатить Джону, и тот ведь всегда был настоящим сыном своего отца, вряд ли он окажется хуже, чем...

— Поверь мне, я не за этим здесь сейчас. И ты ведь не хочешь.

— Это не важно.

— Сделаем вид, что ты этого не говорил. А теперь давай спать.

Ты веришь, что справишься: не такая уж и трудновыполнимая просьба. Разумеется, трудно поверить, что ничего не произойдет, но выбора нет.

Кошмары больше тебя не тревожат.

***

Ты просыпаешься рядом с Джоном. Его рука все так же лежит у тебя на груди, его ладонь греет шею, но вы оба одеты. Моргнув, ты понимаешь, что он не солгал. Почти не осознавая своих действий, ты тянешься к завязкам его бриджей.

И не замечаешь, что Джон проснулся.

Он перехватывает твое запястье, прежде чем ты успеваешь коснуться завязок.

— Не надо.

Ты прячешь руки и удрученно спрашиваешь:

— Что же мне тогда сделать?

— Ничего. И не надо мне никак... отплачивать, или как ты это называешь.

— Но вам ведь наверняка что-нибудь от меня нужно.

— Боюсь, нет, — сердечно отвечает Джон. Или все-таки печально? Ты уже ни в чем не уверен.

Джон встает, смотрит на тебя сверху вниз и какую-то долю секунды мешкает, прежде чем снова укрыть тебя одеялом. Тебе хочется расплакаться и броситься к его ногам, но раз Джон против, не следует рисковать прогневить его: рано или поздно он потеряет терпение.

— Отдохни, — Джон уходит и снова запирает дверь, и ты плачешь в подушку от облегчения.

***

Ты полдня проводишь в постели, слишком вымотанный событиями прошлой ночи.

Ты не ждешь, что Джон вернется. Не ждешь, что он снова ляжет с тобой. Но он приходит и опять обнимает тебя, на этот раз сзади.

— Что же вы делаете? — несчастно спрашиваешь ты. И хоть между вами достаточно места, может, Джон наконец решился...

— Долго объяснять, но мне по-прежнему ничего от тебя не нужно. Спи.

Откуда тебе знать, что Джону не удавалось как следует выспаться с тех самых пор, как он вернулся из мира мертвых. Что предыдущей ночью он осознал: с кем-то под боком ему спится лучше. Что даже доверяя своим друзьям, Джон не осмеливается просить их о подобном.

Когда-нибудь ты все это узнаешь, но не сейчас.

— Милорд...

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты называл меня бастардом, — бормочет Джон, и ты теряешься с ответом.

— Мне очень жаль, — шепчешь ты, надеясь, что он поймет: эти слова относятся ко всему, что ты совершил.

— Знаю, — Джон утыкается лбом тебе в затылок. И ты двигаешься чуть назад, к Джону, сам не зная, что же все-таки хочешь себе доказать.

Лежа в свободных объятиях Джона, ты понимаешь, что веришь ему.


End file.
